Their Wedding Night
by mr redrum
Summary: Yaoi.nc-17.zoroxsanji wedding night.with non yaoi luffyxnami hinted in the background.also the continuation of "the most hard to get permission" drabble.a one-shot fic.


ONE PIECE

**TITLE:** THEIR WEDDING NIGHT.

**AUTHOR: **mrredrum.

**PAIRING:** ZoroxSanji, with a little hints of LuffyxNami in the background.

**WARNING: **NC-17.

**NOTES:** ZoSan's wedding night. Dedicated to my wonderful beta-er kakairupowns whose always warming up my heart with her fanfiction and pseudoshigure whose being kindness enough edited one of my favorite userpic at lj. Thank you.

"_My only love sprung from my only hate!  
Too early seen unknown, and known too late!  
Prodigious birth of love it is to me,  
That I must love a loathed enemy…"_

"_It is the east, and Juliet is the sun…" _

_( From William Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet )…_

The sound of music and the babble of talking and laughing could be heard lingering around the dark ocean that surrounded the Baratie when Blackleg Sanji, now officially Roronoa Blackleg Sanji, slipped through the trapdoor of the crow's nest of the Thousand Sunny floating nearby. The blonde actually didn't want to be away from his guests, and still wanted to entertain all of the beautiful ladies at the party, well aware that this was his last night as a bachelor, but realized that a certain someone wasn't down there, and that wish faded.

The one person who should be with him, and accompany him in both happy times and sad, like the oath they just took said, was already betraying that oath by not being there. So, why did he have to celebrate alone in the middle of the crowd, anyway? _That bastard better be in the crow's nest waiting for me and not drunk somewhere, or I'll fillet him for almost ruining our wedding ceremony…_ was Sanji's last thought before heading towards the Sunny.

As soon as his entire body was inside the crow's nest, he was rather surprised with all of the white chiffon and the mix of blue and green silk that decorated it. It glowed even in the middle of the night.

There, in the sofa near the wide window, was his green-haired swordsman, who sat watching the dark ocean outside, while one hand held an almost empty wine bottle. Sanji snorted. _Hn, it figures…_

Zoro, though, didn't stir much and kept his eyes on the ocean outside. It used to bug Sanji that Zoro didn't pay attention to the cook when he appeared like this, because of how the swordsman can detect and react to anything immediately. After awhile Sanji realized that this simply happened because, for Zoro, Sanji was someone he was comfortable around and could act naturally with.

Slowly walking towards Zoro, he reached out to snatch the wine from his hand, and took a deep gulp. Then he smirked at the frowning swordsman. "Your fault, asshole. You really shouldn't leave me alone in the middle of our party, you know. I mean, I thought we already said our vows to always be together, both in happiness and sadness. I know that you don't believe in God and such, but you have to know that I didn't join in this alliance so I could mourn like a good-ole-housewife every time you're being an idiot and almost get cut in two, Marimo."

"I don't like crowds, cook. You know that." Zoro replied calmly, his deep, dark eyes locked on the blonde in front of him.

Sanji sighed, and reached for the swordsman's head with one hand and tugging him towards him, placing a light kiss on the man's forehead.

"Yeah, I've been aware of that for a long time, bastard," Sanji answered, already pulling at his tie, and starting to divest of his clothes. Zoro's eyes widened.

"What the heck are you doing, cook?" he asked, causing Sanji to roll his eyes in exasperation. _I really hope I don't catch his stupidity after a while, 'cause we're now officially going to be living with each other._

"… and I'm also aware that a certain muscle-head forgot about his own wedding night, but I'm planning on sticking with him anyway. Huh! I can be loyal sometimes, don't you think, Zoro-kun?"

"Che, but since you can't be loyal to one woman, maybe that's why you ended up with me, baka-cook," Zoro smirked. His smirk faded and changed into a slight blush in his cheeks when Sanji was completely naked.

The cook slipped his body into Zoro's lap, and after settling in so that he was positioned face-to-face with the swordsman, he started to grind himself into the bulge that was also starting to grow in the front of Zoro's black hakama pants.

"You know what? I'm going to forget that you actually said those shitty-things, and just fuck you like I've been doing lately, shitty-Marimo! It's your shitty-duty from now on to satisfy me, anyway…" Sanji began to breathe hard while talking and started to suck on the swordsman's tanned neck.

Zoro, despite how he wanted to settle in and go along with the cook's actions, still sat calmly and then suddenly pulled Sanji's blonde head away from his neck. Sanji frowned.

"Are you still mad because I left you alone at the party, cook? Because I can tell that you're mad when you say 'shitty' a lot. And don't say that when I fuck you, it's just a 'shitty-duty' that I have to do to satisfy you, dammit. I don't do it as a duty, I only want to do it with you, and no one pays me for that, baka… Oh, and if you want to know why I left you at the party, it's because I wanted to give you a chance to say goodbye to your old life with those women, because after this you're mine only…"

"Hn, you sure talk a lot when you're mad, Marimo…"

"Well, I guess that's something we have in common then." Zoro said sarcastically.

Sanji sighed again, and got up from the swordsman's lap, snatching up his white shirt, but buttoning it only partly. He didn't really care about his naked legs, and just lit up one of his cigarettes.

"So, you want me to forget all of those gorgeous and delicate ladies, Marimo? I don't know if I can promise you that…" he said. After hearing Zoro's little speech, the angry tension in him made him almost completely forget that he had actually already thought about reducing his flirting with the ladies after he got settled in with the Marimo. Tonight, after the wedding party, was supposed to be his last goodbye as a womanizer.

"Yes." Zoro answered firmly.

"What about Nami-san and Robin-chan? I can't ignore them…"

"Well, you're going to have to." The swordsman said stubbornly.

"Well, then you need to ignore Luffy, too. Can you do that, asshole?" Sanji shot back.

The swordsman went quiet at that and sat there, deep in thought. That only made old feelings of jealousy remerge within the cook towards their captain, because he knows how important Luffy is to his Marimo.

But Sanji had already made peace with that a long time ago, after he and Zoro began their secret relationship. He knows that Luffy is an important person to all of them. Without him, Sanji might never have the chance to pay his debt to that old-geezer Zeff. Without him, _Sanji would have never met Zoro_.

That, and also because he's a gentleman, anyway. And gentlemen don't bitch, thank you.

So, he just took a deep drag of his cigarette and said, "Look, just stop your thinking, Marimo. I don't want my shitty-wife aging prematurely because he keeps doing things that he can't, like using his brain too much. See, there's a curl between your eyes that's been appearing lately. Hn, no wonder Nami-san always says that you're face is scary…"

"Shut up, cook! My face is not scary! And I'm not your wife, I'm your husband! Of course, I'm not the one with the curl here, that's supposedly you." Zoro's face was red with anger.

Sanji only grinned in response. "Glad to know that I can still cheer you up, Zoro."

Without even knowing why, Zoro could feel himself blushing, realizing that the cook was only joking with him.

"Bastard…" was all he said, with a hint of a smile on his lips.

"Your face is all red. Should I start calling you Tomato instead, Marimo…?" Sanji's words trailed off when Zoro suddenly attacked him, which caused them both to fall down onto the floor, as the swordsman began to nibble on Sanji's nipples.

"I want you NOW, shit-cook…" the blonde could feel Zoro's heavy breathing on his chest, causing the hairs to stand on end.

"… Baka. You've had me since long ago, Zoro." He chuckled.

They rolled over, so now he was lying on Zoro's chest, and Zoro already wanted to protest because his ministrations were cut short, but Sanji quickly placed his lit cigarette in Zoro's mouth.

"I'm going to prove it to you. Meanwhile, you just need to be a good boy, and try to relax and get used to that cigarette. Because now that we're married, we're going to be together twenty-four hours a day, seven days a week, and I have a feeling that I'm going to need to smoke quite a bit. So, you're going to need to adapt, Marimo." He said firmly, before ducking down to the edge of Zoro's haramaki, and pushing his head under.

Zoro could only grit his teeth at the sucking the cook was doing on his member. Without even realizing it, he had thrown the still lit cigarette somewhere near the rack his weights were usually on, though empty now because Franky insisted on turning the crow's nest into a honeymoon suite as his present to 'Swordsman-bro' and 'Cook-bro'.

After a moment or two of torturing he swordsman with his one-man action, Sanji came up again, pullig off the haramaki, and making Zoro naked from the waist down.

"Hn, I feel like a land lord trying to rape on of his virgin proletarians…" the cook snorted.

"Shut up, cook. You talk too much…"

"At your service, asshole." And with that, Sanji impaled himself down on Zoro's already hard member. Grinding onto it for a moment, he hissed at the sudden pain before positioning himself better with one hand and pulling Zoro deeper. He reveled in the familiar mixture of pain and pleasure.

He moved himself up and down, all the while biting at his lips and completely ignoring the lingering tears trailing down his cheeks.

Suddenly, Zoro realized that the cook hadn't lubed himself up first. _Idiot! This is our wedding night, cook. It should be special, with tears of joy, not tears of pain._ Zoro thought. He grabbed Sanji's body to lift him up while keeping them connected, and before the blonde could protest, he sat up on the floor and pulled Sanji into his lap so they were face-to-face again. The cook's blue eyes shot a questioning look at him.

"Wrap your arm around my neck firmly... It'll reduce the pain, baka," he said slowly, while pretending not to look at Sanji's face.

Sanji, knowing that this was Zoro's way of showing he cared, only grinned a little and did as he was told.

"…Wipe that stupid smile off your face, cook. You look like an idiot."

"If you can see me smiling, you must not be looking somewhere else, Marimo. Stop pretending like you are and just move, bastard."

"…Hn… 'kay…" Was Zoro's only answer before he slipped a hand around to cup Sanji's ass and lifted his hands up and down repeatedly, sliding his member deep into the cook's ass again and again. All the while he could feel Sanji's hold on his neck getting tighter, making their two already sweaty bodies touch and rub together.

This was all he'd ever wanted in his whole life, Zoro suddenly realized.

For him to have someone that he could trust fighting back to back with, be rivals with, understand himself with, protect their nakama with, and someone to love him back even after knowing that Zoro was a muscle-headed lost boy that could occasionally turn into a devilish bloody swordsman in battle. Someone who accepted all of his flaws and loved him anyways.

Sanji, the baka-womanizer, short-tempered, with a filthy mouth and a smart-ass attitude, chain-smoking cook, of all people, was the perfect match for Zoro. _Hn, maybe this is karma for me because I don't believe in God._

But, love is love. It doesn't need to be researched intently under one of Chopper's microscopes, it only needs to be felt and embraced.

That, and because Zoro hated to think that much, maybe.

The crow's nest window beginning to shine the morning sun rays from the east. But Zoro, as he now being captured by the light of Sanji's golden hair, admitted deep within his heart, that Sanji are his only one truly sun.

So that's why, after realizing that they were both nearing their edge, the swordsman let one hand that was cupping the cook's ass lift and slide up Sanji's bare back, holding him tightly.

Making them one. From here to eternity.

Sanji, at the sudden warm embrace from his green-haired swordsman, only chuckled a little, letting his hands bury themselves into that hair, burying his face deep in Zoro's neck. Happy to finally find someone that loves him back, just like Zeff said.

After a few more thrusts, Sanji reached his climax, with Zoro following after him like a man in love, protecting his back and trailing behind, but at the same time trusting the one he loves to guide him, so he doesn't get lost along the way.

Both breathing heavily, they locked themselves in a passionate and tender kiss. They locked eyes when they broke for air. Deep, ocean blues meeting dark, coral, emerald. Meshed into one big wave called Love.

"I love you, Sanji…" Zoro broke the silence first, making Sanji chuckle.

"I know, Marimo. It just never occurred to me that you would say it straightforward one day. I guess I'm affecting you after you being so close to me lately, don't you think?"

This made Zoro smirk. "I don't know, maybe. I don't regret it, though. But for your information, I'm not going to start calling you 'Mellorine', cook."

"Ha ha, very funny, asshole." Sanji pouted.

He wanted to kick the Marimo for saying it, when suddenly both of them could hear a loud shout from their captain from outside the crow's nest.

"Zoro! Sanji! Are you guys up there?! If so, quick! Run! Save yourselves! The roof of the crow's nest is on fire!"

_Did he just say 'fire'?_ Both men looked at each other, this time for an entirely different reason. They quickly snatched their clothes and ran outside, almost jumping from the crow's nest trap door instead of climbing down the stairs in the run for their lives. On the grass deck of the Sunny, everyone was already waiting for them with worried looks on their faces.

"Zoro! Sanji! Look, the fire! _Omoshiree!!_" Luffy said, before getting punched in the face by their navigator.

"Luffy-baka! You're supposed to be sad instead of being thrilled by it, you know."

"…Eeehhhh, but Namiii… Franky already said that he can fix it again so it's like it used to be." Luffy still had his attention focused on the fire, one hand rubbing the swelling on his head.

Nami sighed. "Yeah, I suppose that's true, Luffy. But I wonder how much it'll cost to buy the new materials…"

"Zoro! Sanji! Are you okay?! Come on, let me give you a medical check-up, especially to your lungs. I need to see if you inhaled a lot of the smoke from the fire or not. Zoro first, because, since Sanji smokes, he's more used to it than Zoro. That's a bad habit you know, Sanji, and I wish you'd stop. But no matter how many times I tell you…" Chopper was already in his Heavy Point and dragged them both to the infirmary.

"Hn, that's almost funny, Chopper." Sanji snorted before shifting his attention to Zoro, who was already being treated by their little reindeer doctor. "I'll see you in a second, Zoro. I need to check and see if Nami-san or Robin-chan need something after this shitty-fire…"

Zoro only nodded. There was no trace of his old jealousy toward the girls on board, not after he now believes that, by the end of the day, Sanji will always come back to him. He was trying to learn to trust the cook about that.

Meanwhile, said cook was already on his way out of the infirmary, when the doctor's words hit him. It made him turn around and look at the swordsman.

"Marimo, where's my cigarette that I gave you up there?" he asked.

"…I, er… kinda threw it away, I think…"

"In which direction?" Sanji's voice had a distinct dark tint to it.

"…Er … I think it went under the sofa… no, _under_ the…"

…Never mind. My fault anyways for asking."

"The hell! Shut up, cook! We still don't know for sure that it was your cancer-stick that caused the fire or not. Besides. It's still mostly your fault for not quitting that bad habit, baka-cook!"

"Oi! Are you trying to blame me for something you did, shitty-swordsman?! Che, that's something a gentleman like me wouldn't do, and only a crude, shitty-bastard like you would…"

"… Fuck you, cook! You wanna fight?!"

"Fuck you too, asshole! Bring it on!"

"ZORO! SANJI! STOP FIGHTING IN MY INFIRMARY!! YOU'LL BREAK THE MEDICINE BOTTLES, YOU BASTARDS!" Chopper's desperate voice could be heard outside the infirmary, before several crushing sounds followed.

Soon, all those sounds made everyone shift their attention away from the fire that was almost extinguished by their shipbuilder and sharpshooter.

The rest of the crew was standing outside the infirmary, listening to the loud bickering coming from within.

"I wonder how they can still be fighting, especially after sex on their wedding night." Nami sighed in a mix of confusion and amusement.

"Well, how come a pretty one like you knows that? Oh, and may I see your panties? Yohohohohohohohohohoho!" Brook asked, laughing.

"For the last time, Brook, NO. I will not give you permission to see my panties. Just stop asking… About how I know Zoro and Sanji-kun were having sex? It's easy to guess. Sanji-kun never wears his pants backwards, no matter what he was doing when he got interrupted. Plus, I could see new bite marks on his neck and the top of his chest." Nami explained.

"Those were very astute observations, Navigator-san." Robin smiled.

Nami chuckled a bit at the compliment from their historian, before answering with a wave of her hand. "Ah, it must have been hot enough up there to start a fire, ne Robin… fufufufu…"

"Heeee, Zoro and Sanji caused the fire? Have they got an ability like Ace now, Nami? It this because of the wedding, and they can now have a new ability afterwards? _Omoshiree!_ Oi, Nami. Let's have a wedding too, then. I want Ace's ability too!" Luffy's smile widened, and he didn't realize that he said something that shocked their navigator.

"…Lu …Luffy! Don't joke about something like that!" Nami's cheeks were deep pink as she blushed.

Robin giggled, "I think we'll have a second wedding soon after this one, and not just a fire may result. It might also thunderstorm, don't you think so, Navigator-san?" She gave her secret, knowing smile to Nami, who only blushed deeper.

Meanwhile, the beginnings of dawn had arrived, welcoming a new day full of new adventures for the Mugiwara Crew. This would especially be experienced by two nakama who were now a couple by law. They would soon find out that, as a married couple, they would need to learn a lot of new things. But that, after remembering the fact that they are still bickering, is a story for another day…

OMAKE

_Opening all of their gifts..._

Zoro: Here, try to open this one first. It's from Luffy.

Sanji: _(sniffing it)_ I know this smell… Ah! It's meat. Hn, _surprise, surprise…_

Zoro: … At least he tried, bastard. Oi, there's a note on it…

Sanji: _(pulls on his reading glasses)_ …Hm, let's see… 'For my two strongest nakama, I give you guys my biggest piece of meat, because Nami said that you'll need better stamina after being married, and I now that eating lots of meat really boosts my stamina during battle! So, I think it will do the same for you guys.' I wonder sometimes, about our captain's logic…

Zoro: Don't blame him, blame that sea-witch who planted those weird thoughts about meat…

Sanji: Don't talk about Nami-san like that, asshole…

Zoro: Okay, I won't. Now, open this one cook, it's from Usopp…

Sanji: What's this? …Wait, there's a card, too… 'For Sanji, I give you my newest product from Captain Usopp-sama's workshop. It's a tool that can satisfy you sexually even if Zoro someday gets himself killed in battle, because we all know how often he comes close to death…' _(looks intently at the long tool in his hand)_ Hm, it's a weird tool. Hn, that long-nose. Does he really think that I would need something like this to satisfy myself after you die? There are loads of ladies around, for All Blue's sake!

Zoro: I think you should keep it, cook. I have a feeling you're gonna need it, anyway… Although, I do wanna kill that liar since he assumed I'm gonna die soon. Like hell! I won't die until I reach my dream.

Sanji: Yeah, sure you will. Okay, now let's open the gifts from the ladies! Ah, I wonder what kind of beautiful gifts they gave us? They must be very delicate, sophisticated and –

Zoro: Just shut your mouth, and wipe away the drool. Open it up, already, ero-cook!

Sanji: _(aims a kick at Zoro that he easily ducks)_ Fine! I'm opening it… Ah, a book from Robin-chan, titled, _Kama Sutra_… _An old guide on how satisfying all ancient kings…_ Well, that sounds interesting enough to read and learn, Marimo.

Zoro: It looks boring. Here, let me keep the book, now open up the one from Nami, Sanji.

Sanji: It's just a note, nothing else. 'For Zoro and Sanji-kun, sorry, but I don't have a gift for you both, because I already spent all of my money on the new materials for the crow's nest. This time, I will waive the debt you owe me. Consider this my gift. P.S.: Franky also mentioned that he gave you guys an amazing honeymoon suite to enjoy as his gift. Too bad, with you guys burning it down like that anyways…' Ah, Nami-san. So generous she is. But, I don't recall anything about an amazing suite from Franky, though. Do you remember anything amazing about the crow's nest, Marimo?

Zoro: Between fucking you and the fire, no, I don't remember anything amazing. Oh, the sex was amazing, does that count?

Sanji: _(chuckles) _All right, all right… now from Chopper. 'A box of condoms and lube' Hn, go figure. I can't blame him, really. He's too innocent sometimes. _(sighs)_

Zoro: _(sighs as well)_ Yeah…

Sanji: Okay, the last one is from Brook. Oi, it's only a note too. I wonder where everyone spent their money until they weren't able to get us expensive gifts, anyway…

Zoro and Sanji: _(lock eyes for a moment, before saying and sighing in unison)_ Food supply for Luffy…Right…

Sanji: Well, I guess I'll just read the note then. 'To Zoro-san and Sanji-san. Congratulations on the wedding. Sanji-san, do you still remember when we had that conversation about how similar you and Zoro-san are? Well, I would like to say that you both will eventually need to continue your similar resolutions, since you're married now. A married couple needs more than just similarity. They need to be wise as well. You both will need wisdom the most if there are problems in your marriage. I'm going to give you some advice: sometimes you use your emotions without thinking clearly first, which you need to work on. I hope that you two can have a long and happy relationship, because though I'm a skeleton already, I still have a happy relationship with my new nakama. There's no reason for you not to have one too…' Wow, that was deep. That bastard really surprises me sometimes. Well, maybe that's because of his age…

Zoro: Yeah, I suppose you're right…

Sanji: _(grins)_ You know what? That was the first time today you agreed with me, Marimo. I wonder though, would you agree with what I have to say next…

Zoro: Shoot, cook.

Sanji: Wanna have another round of sex?

Zoro: Ero-bastard… _(chuckles)_ Yeah, why not?

Sanji: Hn, at your service, asshole…


End file.
